op2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor
Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.21.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.25.03 AM.png 'Normal Attack' Rapid Strike: Rush to target enemy and deal normal damage to enemy in front Silver Strike: Deal both normal and Skill Power damage to the enemies in the facing horizontal row Shield Strike: Create a shield, which is equal to self defense for 2 allies with the lowest HP Awakened Shield Strike+1 - Create a Shield, which is equal to self 15% HP, for 2 allies with the lowest HP. Wild Slam: Deals Skill Power damage to the enemies in the facing horizontal row. When main has a shield, must crit. hit with Stun for 1 round, 'Ogi' Shadow Strike: Thrust aside enemy and slash with sword, which deals both normal and skill power damage, also interrupt enemy's Ogi Skill Additional Strike: While using the skill, all allies in current round can have an extra chance for normal attack Awakened Additional Strike+1 - While using the skill, all allies in current round can have an extra chance for Normal Attack,and increase all allies's DMG by 30% for a round. Vapor Strike: Deal both normal and skill power damage to the whole enemy team and create a shield for self which is equal to self defense Protection: Add one shield based on 40% of self DEF to the target in the other team and other crew who are in the same row, and recover 20 fury for every beneficial crew 'Passive' Charge: Each time receiving attack, greatly increase self ATK and slightly increase self DEF Advanced Sailor: When battle starts, 3 Sailor allies at most can greatly increase damage, lasting for 5 rounds Awakened Advanced Sailor+1 - When battle starts, 5 Sailor allies at most can increase 30% damage, lasting for 5 rounds. Peace of Mind: Restore 20 Fury before each round start Winning Posture: When self is alive, greatly increase DMG for all the crew members with shields 'Ultimate' Morale: When battle starts, after an ally kills an enemy with Ogi Skill can clear Ogi Skill CD time, lasting for 3 rounds Glory of Swordsman: When battle starts, 6 swordsmen allies at most can become immune to all Debuff and greatly decrease damage recieved, lasting for 2 rounds Live with Sword: When battle starts, one can create a shield for all allies, which is equal to self DEF Defense Posture: When self is alive, add Shield based on self 20% DEF to all the crew members who have no more than 50% HP, and decreases the DMG they recieve Awakened Defense Posture+1 - When self is alive, add Shield based on self 20% DEF to all the crew members who have no more than 70% HP, and decreases the DMG they receive. 'Superpower' Sharpening Blade: When battle start, increase Swordsman 30% DMG for 3 rounds Towering Rage: Each fury increases damage by 0.6%. The DMG increase effect of exceed fury will be doubled when fury exceeds 40 fury points. For Main only. Sailor Intuition: Increase all sailor's Crit Hit and Fortitude before the battle starts, provide extra Crit DMG for 3 rounds, Last Chance: Increase 30% damage to all allies after casting Ogi for 2 rounds 'Info' How to "Awaken" skills - Please read Main Train Guide How to activate Superpower - Please read Main Superpower Guide